


Rewatch

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Seduction, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/180591149886/hi-can-i-request-a-fluffy-short-drabble-for-harry





	Rewatch

“Really, again?” Harry asked as he entered the living room carrying your glass of water. His eyes were on the television screen playing the same sitcom you had been watching for the past month or so, an episode you had already seen but one you always enjoyed.

“Yes, really.” 

He sighed and set your glass down on the coffee table beside you. You were kneeling on the floor wrapping the first of the holiday gifts, earrings for his mother and treats for the Kingsman staff. You were hosting the party this year, in just a few days. Harry was in such awe of just everything that you were able to accomplish, but always with this silly show on in the background.

As Harry walked towards his favorite chair, you continued, “It makes me feel safe.”

Harry stopped and turned on his heels, he stared at you for a moment, almost leering down at you as you worked on the floor. You forgot just how tall he was until these moments. But quickly you watched his lips curl into a teasing smile.

“And do I not make you feel safe?”

You felt that tingle down your spine that often came from Harry’s flirting. You did your best to catch your breath and respond.

“No, of course you make me feel safe, my love. I guess this show gives me comfort.”

Harry’s smile turned even more so into a smirk and he bent down beside you.

“Do I not give you comfort, darling?” he asked in jest.

“Oh, the most comfort,” you responded as he crawled before you, his movements pushing you onto your back. The wrapping paper crunched underneath you. Harry’s hands came down beside your head with great force, pining you below him. You looked to the side and saw him cupping the scissors, which he placed with ease upon the coffee table.

As he hovered over you, he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“I guess I like having it on because it’s predictable.”

Harry leaned his body forward and captured your lips in his, hot and searing as his entire aura consumed you. He bore his weight down on you only a little when he moved to kiss your jaw. One of his hands came down to press against your hip, bunching the hem of your shirt. You couldn’t resist the urge to run your fingers through his hair, holding him to you.

As his mouth made for your collar bone and lower, pulling up your shirt to expose your stomach, you started laughing.

“This isn’t very predictable, Harry!” you got out between giggles, his fingertips danced across your belly-button.

“No?” he asked, as he looked up at you, ghosting his lips across your cleavage and making you shudder. Slowly, he dropped his hand, dancing at your panty line and watching your face for protest. He slips his fingers in between your folds and your whole body set fire at the action. Harry gently stroked his fingers back and forth before looking at you with a smile.

“But it seems your body is very aware of exactly where this is going,” he teased, his fingers diving just a little deeper, pulling from you a beautiful, long moan.

At the sound, Harry leaned forward and laughed.

“Do you maybe want to play this episode instead?” he asked before biting at your earlobe, “I hear it has an amazing climax.”

His pun had you giggling as you pulled his face forward to capture his lips once more.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said between kisses. He took a moment to pause the television before he saw to the plot you both enjoyed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/180591149886/hi-can-i-request-a-fluffy-short-drabble-for-harry


End file.
